Translated Silence
by Sike
Summary: Little forays into people's minds, going through thoughts that don't always get said, but are certainly felt.
1. Poison

First off: I have ceased changing my name! It is Sike forevermore. [If you know me, you'll know I always signed stuff as Sike anyway]

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but my itty bitty brain.

A/N: Just a little Gravitation poem. It started out as a random feeling of my own, then sort of morphed into Yuki Eiri's mind. I thought of the frame of mind he must have been in to leave someone he loved so much and wanted to be with. He took over and well...

****

**

* * *

**

**Poison**

I'm poison to you  
I'm corroding your heart  
You stay by my side  
And it tears you apart

You're bleeding inside  
It stains my soul  
I'm guilty of love  
That rips a great hole

I am what I am  
I can't change the fact  
I can't break this gently  
I find I must act

Don't look at me so  
As I push you away  
You'd be far more wounded  
Should I chose to stay

I fear that I'd hurt you  
Were my control gone  
Please take a step back  
You cannot hold on

I hide my emotions  
As you crumble to tears  
My heart has been broken  
I've caused my worst fears

As I leave your life  
And time carries on  
I'll be but a memory  
And you'll become strong

I'll watch you always  
Though I choose to hide  
Pain rakes through me  
As you wept and you sighed

I try in vain to ignore  
This huge pain in my chest  
As I repeat, all alone  
"This is all for the best"

You've found me in the dark  
Your face shining through  
You love me, and say  
I'm not poison to you

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. How was it? Should I do other Gravitation poems?

Reviews make my brain cogs go round, any help in that area would be smashin'.

[I wonder if anyone will actually read this... only one way to find out!]

Until next time!

-Sike


	2. My Eyes

Disclaimer: The brain, it shrinks with the increasing cold, but it's still all I own. Damn.

A/N: Another Yuki one. (Quite obviously) This one is where I see his mind after the whole Aizawa/ASK thing with Shouichi. I hope I captured it right...

**

* * *

**

**My Eyes**

I saw the cruel pain  
That you planned and made  
You made him feel weak  
Alone and afraid

To crush his sweet spirit  
That I've strained to shield  
Now how long will it be  
'Till he's totally healed

I carry it with me  
I know of his pain  
It stays there, a shadow  
That never will wane

You can't possibly know  
How this mirrors my past  
No matter to me  
This lesson will last

I hate you so deeply  
More than you see  
For this sin you've committed  
You made him like me

I had pushed him away  
Tried to save him from fate  
It tore me up when I knew  
I was already too late

See what I can do  
When powered by rage  
An ancient, coiled hatred  
Released from its cage

It is very much worth it  
I can smell all your fears  
It helps blur the image  
Of a face stained with tears

You have branded two lives  
We will never forget  
But this will be something  
You will deeply regret

You are pale with fear  
Fearing me would be wise  
Everyone says  
They can't resist my eyes

* * *

A/N: Well, another one. I'm a little shakier on the quality of this one... so I would still like to know what people thought.

Think I can handle another character besides Yuki?  
Think I _can't_ handle Yuki in the first place?

Well, let me now.

-Sike


	3. Blame

Disclaimer: Oh come on! You know this by now! I'm not even going to say it. I'll just send you a mental message... there, did you get it? Good, let's move on then.

A/N: I'm back again! Thank you so much to my two lovely reviewers, you make me want to keep updating.

Here we have (although I have enough faith in your intelligence to be able to tell) a poem that reaches inside Seguchi Tohma's head, when he finds Eiri-san in New York.

Let's see how I manage... (ulp)

****

**

* * *

**

**Blame**

Tears on my shoulder  
I can't mend what he stole  
Wrapped in my arms  
As you pour out your soul

I brought you two together  
To help you fit in  
My actions weren't help  
But more of a sin

You tremble in weakness  
The result of his fun  
I led you to him  
What have I done?

Your face used to shine  
With a full, happy glow  
Now it's gaunt with the memory  
Of things no one should know

How can you say  
That you deserved all his hate?  
All you did was love  
In a child's innocent state

Don't try to make sense  
Of what happened tonight  
Torturing yourself  
For his crimes is not right

He betrayed your trust  
Yet _my_ betrayal still stands  
Had I done things different  
There'd be no blood on your hands

I would ask for forgiveness  
I'm not certain I should  
If there was a choice to switch places  
You must know that I would

Come away from this scene  
As your sobs slowly end  
Forever, your heart  
I'll protect and I'll mend

The results of this night  
Make me burn with shame  
Don't turn on yourself  
I am to blame

* * *

A/N: Well, you've seen. I leave to you.

You are the judge, jury and executioner. (Preferably not the last one, though.)

The next one will probably be Ryuichi, because I want to take a break from the Incidents [ie: Aizawa/ Yuki from New York issues] for a couple of poems.  
I _am_ brainstorming for the characters suggested to me as well. (Just letting you know that I'm listening to what you say)

Random statement of the day: Kotani Kinya rocks!!!

Heh, well... see ya later!

-Sike


	4. Reaching

DISCLAIMER: No, no, no! I don't own anything. Thanks for reminding me.

AN: Ladeedah! Just sat down, randomly, into Ryuichi's head and found that his internal poetry does not rhyme! Sorry for dropping, for those who cared, but I was busy creating a monster. (I will name him Frederick.)

* * *

Reaching

Ah I'm dizzy, so very dizzy.  
Brain is blind and fuzzed,  
Like a broken TV set.  
Black and white specks hush each other  
As they scream and writhe.

Would you like to know what I want?  
Everybody wants to know.  
Everybody wants.

I want you to pick up.  
Pick your life and start living it.  
You have got to throw yourself into this.  
If that means you throw him into this too, so be it.  
This is your life, he is your life.  
But right now, you're not reaching.

The music is not reaching.  
Not reaching your life  
You let loose music  
That is rotten on the inside  
I am seeing what you don't see.  
To fix this, you have to listen to me

I see your shine  
I see the light you give off  
You give it off in your music  
You reach out in soul,  
Sharing it with them  
If you drop your soul  
You'll never reach again.

I know you very well  
That shine does not belong  
Not to you  
Not to me  
It belongs to him really  
You shine all the stronger all the warmer  
When he is in your soul  
Shining.

You say you have given up  
Abandoned your soul  
Not true my friend  
It only waits for you again  
Grab onto your love and don't let go  
You fool those around you  
Like he fools you  
But we see it  
The dullness in your eyes  
Soul  
Shining Voice.

Ah I'm sparkling so very sparkling  
Like all the eyes  
That hear the reach  
When that haze of light  
Passes over my eyes  
And on that stage  
I am myself  
Truly again

Would you like to know what I know?  
Everybody wants to know.  
I know what everybody wants  
You would like to know  
I know.

I know he wants you in his heart  
Trust me if you will  
In that moment of spotlight  
You know I'm not crazy  
So I'm telling you this.

I'm telling you  
You need to reach out  
Shine to him  
Once again  
He will be drawn to you  
I've seen how he looks at you  
When you are truly shining  
When you reach his love

Ah I'm spinning so very spinning  
Watching you fall apart  
Watching all the dizzy sparkles  
Trying to hold together one moment  
In my head  
I'll make it if I hold the music  
Music behind my eyes  
To get you my message  
Out to your music

While you stay broken

It's not reaching.

* * *

AN: If you read that, and liked it, I appreciate you.

-Sike


End file.
